


Dance With Me

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, That's actually it for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: He flips the page, taking a deep breath as he does, smiling to himself. The only thing missing now would be a hot cup of tea but he’s found himself too content on the couch to bother getting up to make it. “Dance with me.”
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dance With Me

The fire is warm and the night is quiet; just how Eric prefers it. There’s no overtime, no extra paperwork or collections, just him, his book and relaxation. It feels like it’s been a long time since he’s had this moment to just breathe. It’s made even better knowing Alan is here as well, as relaxed as Eric is; no threat of attacks or overexertion, just the crackling of the fire and faint gentle music drifting from the radio on the bookshelf.

He flips the page, taking a deep breath as he does, smiling to himself. The only thing missing now would be a hot cup of tea but he’s found himself too content on the couch to bother getting up to make it. “Dance with me.”

Eric blinks a few times to register that someone had actually said something before turning his attention off his book to his partner standing in front of the couch with his hands on his hips. “Wha’?”

“Dance with me.” Alan repeats.

“Dance with ye?”

“That is what I said, yes.”

Eric smirks. “Do I gotta? ‘m all comfy on the couch, dun feel like gettin’ up.”

Alan crosses his arms now, borderline pouting. “Just one dance and I’ll even make you tea.”

“Tea?”

“Yes, tea."

Eric looks back at his book, giving Alan a tough time as he thinks it over before sighing over-dramatically. “Alrigh’, I’ll give ye a dance.” He closes his book, tossing it to the nightstand next to the couch then reaches for Alan’s hands. While he expects the usual position; Eric taking the lead and easily directing Alan across the floor, he’s more than a little surprised when Alan takes his hand and puts his other on Eric’s back. “Wrong way lad.”'

“Not tonight.” Alan says looking him dead in the eyes. “Let me lead.”

Eric quirks an eyebrow. “Why the change?”

Alan shifts a bit. “I wanted to try something different, is that so wrong?” Eric gives him another look, one that tells Alan he knows he’s lying so the younger man sighs. “Fine. Ronald and I were talking the other day and he thought it was a funny idea if I took the lead in a dance, considering my height compared to yours. I want to prove him wrong, that I can lead just as well as you can and height has nothing to do with a dance.”

Eric outright laughs but he squeezes Alan’s hand and puts his other on his shorter partner's shoulder. He admits, it’s a strange feeling to be on this end of the dance but he’s willing to let Alan lead for the one dance he asked for. “Ready when ye are love.”

Alan nods then waits for this song to reach its end before beginning the steps once the new song comes on. It’s clear to Eric that Alan hasn’t needed to lead in a dance for a very long time; perhaps a few times alive but as a reaper, Eric doubts he’s ever taken that initiative. He’s a little clumsy with his steps, each misstep causing his cheeks to flush a darker and darker pink which only makes Eric smile even more fondly at his partner. He’s always admired Alan but it’s moments like this where Eric admires more; how the firelight brings out the more chestnut hues in his hair, how the light frames his soft yet stern face, how his eyes are still so bright despite the cards he’d been dealt. He doesn’t have problems letting Alan lead like this if he can watch his partner under this light.

Alan’s taking to watching as well, while focusing on where to step, he takes a few moments to admire his taller lover, admiring the lion made of blonde hair that had always been soft to the touch, how sharp the shadows make his face, how flirtatious yet genuine his eyes are as they gaze into his; the smirk he wears. It’s that look that his him flushing even more than the missteps he makes. “Yer a wonderful dancer.” Eric tells him when they finally come a pause.

Alan shakes his head. “Hardly!”

Eric’s quick to playfully knock out Alan’s legs and catch him in a dip, holding him like they’d just performed the entire waltz. “Ye danced yer way righ’ into me heart.”

Alan had been stunned at first when he was knocked off his feet, hands clutching tightly to Eric’s shoulders but the line has him suddenly burst out in laughter. “I thought I forbid you from saying those things!”

“Wha’ can I say? I’m a rebel.” he winks.

Alan rolls his eyes, looping his arms around Eric’s neck instead, comfortable and safe in the hold Eric’s got him in. “That you are, Mr. Slingby.”

Eric huffs. “Ye ne’er even called me tha’ back when ye were my junior.”

“I wasn’t going to inflate your ego more!” he lets one arm go to bop Eric on the nose with his finger. “I saw the way you looked at me, calling you anything superior would just give you even more of that boost!” he returns Eric’s smirk however, “although I know I was incredibly difficult to keep eyes off of.”

Eric pulls Alan back to his feet, but doesn’t let him go, instead hugging him close. “Aye, ye weren’t. No’ then an’ especially no’ now.”

Alan sighs, resting his head to Eric’s chest, listening to the thumping of his heart. “I could say the same for you.” Eric slides his arms down around Alan’s waist and sways gently with him. Eric sways them in rhythm to the music, easing them both into one of those truly rare blissful states of calm. Alan’s closed his eyes and he’s nearly ready to fall asleep standing up. Thankfully, Eric seems to sense this, like he can sense everything about Alan, and directs them to the couch, securing Alan tight as he drops to his back, bringing the younger reaper to rest on top of him. Alan wants to lift his head and tell Eric that their bed would probably be far more comfortable than the couch, but Eric’s comfortable and warm. Instead, he yawns softly and lets himself fall into that beautiful bliss that is sleep.

Eric keeps his arms locked around Alan, smiling down at the brunette in his arms before carefully leaning forward to kiss the top of Alan’s head. He originally hadn’t planned to sleep out here tonight, but Alan is a comfortable weight on his chest. He can tell by his partners breathing that Alan’s already fallen asleep and Eric doesn’t take much longer to follow him. While they hadn’t said those three words before drifting, they both know it’s obvious in the embrace they shared tonight, that Alan would forever be safe in Eric’s arms and Eric would never fear loneliness with Alan at his side.


End file.
